Engel der Muse
by phantomsusi
Summary: Christines Fahrt zum Grab ihres Vaters bedeutet für sie auch eine Reise in die Vergangenheit...Inspiriert hat mich die Zwischenmusik v. ALW während der Reise zum Friedhof.FORTSETZUNG ANGEFÜGT!


_Ich weiß nicht, wo ich mich befinde, kann mich nirgendwo orientieren, denn der Schleier der Dunkelheit hat mich vollkommen eingehüllt. _

_Aus der Ferne höre ich plötzlich leise Geigentöne und sofort bin ich mir sicher, dass ich diese vertraute Melodie aus meiner Kindheit kenne. Die sanften Klänge geben mir Sicherheit und Wärme. Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe meine lieben Vater an meinem Bett sitzen, höre seine dunkle Stimme, wie er mir diese wunderbaren alten schwedischen Märchen aus dem Norden erzählt…"Der Engel der Muse kommt nur zu den Menschen, die reinen Herzens sind."_

_Wie immer kann ich den Sinn seiner Worte nur erahnen: „Aber wie kann der Engel der Muse diese Menschen erkennen?". _

_Seine Antwort ist stets dieselbe: „Wenn sie singen, kann er tief in ihre Herzen schauen…Die Stimme eines Menschen ist wie der Spiegel zu seiner Seele. Nur der Engel hat die Fähigkeit in diesen Spiegel zu blicken und alle Geheimnisse der Menschen zu sehen, all ihre Fehler, Täuschungen, aber auch all ihre Fähigkeiten zum Guten…und auch in dir sehe ich eine gute Seele…eines Tages wird auch dich der Engel der Muse besuchen…"._

„_Aber wann, Vater?" _

_Ich strecke meine Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren, aber er wendet sich von mir ab und steht auf, um zu gehen. Meine Hand streift nur flüchtig seinen schwarzen Umhang und seine Antwort erscheint mir wie ein undeutliches Flüstern: „Er wird dann kommen, wenn es Zeit ist…er wird dich beschützen, wenn ich es nicht mehr kann. Wenn ich im Himmel bin, dann schicke ich dir den Engel der Muse…". _

„_Vater…warte! Vater…". _

_Mit ihm sind auch die Geigentöne verschwunden und die Stille wirkt plötzlich ernüchternd und einschüchternd. Das Gefühl von Geborgenheit ist nun verschwunden und hat einem Gefühl des Grauens Platz gemacht…_

…_So als ob etwas in meiner Nähe ist, vor dem ich Angst haben müsste…oder jemand…_

_Als sich SEINE Hand von hinten um meinen Hals legt, weiß ich, dass es zu spät ist, um fortzulaufen…_

_Willenlos dreht er mich zu sich herum und ich blicke in die lodernden Augen meines roten Todesengels…seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem grausamen Lächeln als er mir seine Worte wie eine Prophezeiung entgegenschleudert: „Ich bin dein Engel der Muse und nur ich kann deiner Stimme Kraft geben…nur wenn du an mich glaubst, wirst du alles über Musik lernen und über die Oper triumphieren…ich habe dich singen gehört…ich habe in dein Herz geschaut und weiß, dass du mich liebst…ich kenne deine Geheimnisse und deine Wünsche, Christine…!". _

_Der letzte Satz ist nur noch ein bedrohliches Flüstern…"Du gehörst zu mir, daran kann auch ein Verlobungsring nichts ändern…". _

_Der Gedanke an Raoul und unsere heimliche Verlobung erlöst mich aus meiner Erstarrung und ich taste mit einer Hand nach dem Ring, der an einer Kette versteckt vor den Augen der anderen um meinen Hals hängt…doch ich fühle nur seine Hand, die sich immer fester um meinen Hals schließt und mir die Luft zum Atmen nimmt…_

…_Bevor mich die Dunkelheit verschlingt, höre ich noch einmal seine unerbittlichen Worte „Nun gibt es kein zurück…"…_

Die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne fallen durch das Schlafzimmerfenster und wecken mich aus meinem düsteren Traum…Ich öffne langsam die Augen und nun wird mir bewusst, dass der Traum leider nur zu real war…

Ich erinnere mich an die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht, an den prunkvollen Maskenball und die schönen Stunden mit Raoul, in denen wir unsere Verlobung feiern konnten…Da waren die drei Monate der Sicherheit und des Glücks mit Raoul, eine Zeit des Lichts, die mich IHN und seine Musik der Nacht beinahe haben vergessen lassen…

Doch hätte ich ihn je vergessen können, selbst wenn ich nur ein paar Stunden in seiner dunklen Welt war?

Mit seinem plötzlichen und erschreckenden Auftritt auf dem Maskenball, verleidet als der „rote Tod", hat er wieder mein Herz und meine Seele in seinen Bann gezogen. Seine herablassenden und kalten Worte mir gegenüber konnten nicht über sein Verlangen und seine Liebe hinwegtäuschen, die ich in seinen Augen gesehen habe.

Er fesselte mich mit seinem Blick, so wie nur er es kann und ich vergaß alles um mich herum, um auf die Signale meines Körpers zu reagieren, der in seiner Nähe sein wollte. Ich war vollkommen von seiner verführerischen Gegenwart eingenommen und ignorierte den gefährlichen Ton in seiner Stimme, der von mir forderte, die Rolle der Aminta in seiner neuen Oper zu singen und mich auf sein Spiel einzulassen.

Erst als er mir die Kette vom Hals riß, erwachte ich aus meiner Faszination und mir wurde wiederum bewusst, was dieser Mann zu tun bereit war, um mich zu gewinnen und dass er sich bereits als Sieger sah.

Mein Engel hatte bereits Buquet getötet und würde auch vor einem weiteren Mord und anderen Grausamkeiten nicht zurückschrecken.

Erneut erinnere ich mich an meinen Traum und an die hoffnungsvollen Worte meines Vaters, der immer von einem Schutzengel gesprochen hatte, der Trost und Liebe schenkt statt Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten…

…_Vater, heute ist der Tag gekommen, an dem sich entscheidet, ob du Recht hattest und es diesen Schutzengel wirklich gibt…Es ist Zeit, sich über einiges klar zu werden…Doch dazu brauche ich deinen Beistand und deine Nähe…_

Leise stehe ich auf und schleiche ich mich aus dem Schlafzimmer, vorbei an den anderen schlafenden Ballettmädchen. Auch Raoul, der sich aus Sorge um meine Sicherheit seit letztem Abend vor meiner Tür postiert hat und nun vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen ist, wecke ich nicht, denn das ist eine Reise in meine Vergangenheit, die ich allein machen muss…

Einer der Bühnenarbeiter, der nach dem rauschenden Fest letzte Nacht im Stall übernachtet hat, ist bereit, mich gegen eine kleine Entlohnung zum Friedhof zu fahren. Während ich mich im Ankleideraum des Theaters umziehe, stelle ich erleichtert fest, dass wohl niemand meinen kleinen Ausflug bemerken wird, denn die Oper mit all ihren Bewohnern schläft noch…

Meg, Madame Gyri und besonders Raoul würden sich nur unnötige Sorgen machen, wenn sie mein Verschwinden bemerkten. Nach letzter Nacht werden sie mich nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, denn auch sie kennen nun seine unmissverständlichen Forderungen mir gegenüber….

…_Mein Engel, glaubst du wirklich, dass sich alle anderen deinen Wünschen so einfach unterwerfen werden? Sie sind nur verängstigt, doch ich stehe auch unter deinem Bann und kenne deine Wahrheit…und dennoch habe ich Zweifel und weiß nicht, wie ich mich entscheiden soll…_

Der intensive Duft von roten Rosen reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich kann nicht anders, als mich umzudrehen und nach den Blumen zu suchen, die scheinbar vergessen in einer Ecke des Zimmers stehen…Schon als Kind haben mich Rosen fasziniert, vielleicht, weil sie die Lieblingsblumen meiner Mutter waren. Ich erinnere mich, dass mein Vater an ihrem Todestag immer frische Blumen an ihr Grab gebracht hat…

Sanft streiche ich über die schon fast verwelkten Blütenblätter und erinnere mich an jene traurigen Stunden, die wir zusammen am Grab meiner Mutter in Schweden verbracht haben. Ich kann mich kaum an sie erinnern und mein Vater sprach nur selten von ihr. Der Schmerz über ihren Verlust muss unerträglich gewesen sein, so dass er mich lieber mit alten Märchen verzauberte, anstatt sich der schmerzlichen Realität zu stellen…

_Doch letztlich kann sich wohl keiner für immer vor der Wirklichkeit verstecken…und auch Masken fallen eines Tages und offenbaren die wahren Gefühle eines Menschen…_

Im Gedenken an meine Eltern entschließe ich mich, die Rosen mit zum Grab meines Vaters zu nehmen…Jedoch sollen sie mich auch an glücklichere Zeiten zusammen mit meinem Vater erinnern und mich mit der schmerzlichen Vergangenheit abschließen lassen, die sich bisher wie ein dunkler Schleier über mein Leben gelegt hat.

Vielleicht kann ich dann auch endlich meine verworrenen Gefühle ordnen, die mich einerseits mit meinem Engel der Musik und andererseits mit Raoul verbinden…

In meinem dunklen Umhang und mit den Rosen in meinen Händen betrete ich entschlossen den Hof der Oper, wo bereits die Kutsche am Dienstboteneingang auf mich wartet. Der Morgennebel hat sich noch nicht gelichtet, doch ich nehme weder die feuchte Kälte wahr, noch das Gesicht des in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllten Kutschers.

„Zum Grab meines Vaters!" rufe ich ihm beim Einsteigen zu. Nur das plötzliche Anfahren der Kutsche verrät mir, dass die seltsam schweigsame Gestalt mich verstanden hat.

Während der Fahrt wechseln wir kein Wort, was mich erleichtert aufatmen lässt…Neugierige Fragen zu den Ereignissen beim Maskenball wären mir unangenehm gewesen, denn wie sollte ich Fremden Dinge erklären, die mir selbst noch wie ein böser Traum erscheinen?

Schon morgen wird es genug Gerüchte über mein Verhältnis zu Raoul und dem geheimnisvollen Phantom geben, egal, was ich ihnen auch für Erklärungen gebe. Charlotta wird sich aus Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit gekränkt fühlen und sicher alles als ein Komplott auffassen, um mich weiterhin ins Rampenlicht der Oper zu stellen. Vielleicht kann sie sogar die neuen Direktoren überzeugen, mich zu entlassen…Doch das würden wohl weder Raoul, noch mein Engel zulassen…

Wenn sie alle nur verstehen könnten, dass mir der Erfolg auf der Bühne nichts bedeutet! Wieso sehen sie nur immer den äußeren Schein und lassen sich von schöner Fassade, einer Engelsstimme und perfekten Maskeraden blenden…

_Doch habe nicht auch ich mich des Vergehens schuldig gemacht, mich von DIR täuschen zu lassen…_

Der Blick in die Wirklichkeit ist umso grausamer, je länger man im Glanz eines Traums lebt!

_Vielleicht sollte ich dir sogar dankbar sein, dass ich hinter deine Maske schauen konnte, bevor es zu spät für mich war und ich mich völlig deinem Willen hingegeben hätte._

Ein Holpern der Kutsche reißt mich wieder aus meinen Grübeleien.

Der Kutscher hat jetzt an Tempo zugelegt und das Rattern der Räder mischt sich mit dem Hufschlag der Pferde zu einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus. In meinem Inneren vereinen sich die Klänge zu einer leisen aber fordernden Melodie, die nun alle bisherigen Gedanken übertönt….

…"_Er sang so bald ich schlief und kam mir nah"_…

Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich mich wieder am Abend nach jenem erfolgreichem Auftritt in meiner Garderobe, höre SEINE bezaubernde Stimme…

…_Mir schien dass er mich rief und mit mir sprach"…_

…sehe die dunkle Engelsgestalt im Spiegel und fühle den festen Druck seiner Hand, die mich in seine Welt zieht…

Ich kann nun nicht mehr unterscheiden, ob die erhabene Melodie aus meinem Inneren kommt oder von meiner Umgebung ausgeht…doch in diesem Moment ist es mir gleichgültig, denn ich genieße wieder den Zauber und die intensiven Gefühle, in seinem Bann zu stehen.

Ein letzter Zweifel, der von meinem Verstand ausgeht, reicht aus, um mich in die Wirklichkeit zurückzuholen….

_War nicht auch das nur ein Trugbild, eine Täuschung, um mich zu entführen? Und bin ich nicht hierher gekommen, um endlich Klarheit zu gewinnen?_

Ich sehe nun wieder die Realität der vorüber ziehende Winterlandschaft der Pariser Vororte, vorbeiziehende Bäume und Felder, menschenleer und doch anmutig. Hier auf dem Land hat das gleißende Licht der Sonne bereits den Morgennebel vertrieben. Doch ich brauche meine Augen nicht lange vor dem Licht zu schützen, denn wir fahren bereits in die dunklen Wälder von Perros ein.

Die Tore des Friedhofs sind geöffnet, so als würden sie mich willkommen heißen…


End file.
